Being overweight or obese puts one at serious risk for developing many obesity-related illnesses including heart attack, stroke, type II diabetes and hypertension. Gall bladder disease, breast cancer, prostate cancer, colon cancer, sleep apnea, osteoarthritis and respiratory problems also pose a greater risk for those who are obese.
There are numerous products available on the market, both over-the-counter (“OTC”) and by prescription for controlling appetite and reducing body weight. A review of OTC products finds that many are based upon a predominance of empirical information. These OTC products typically contain caffeine, herbs of varying source and purity, and so-called fat blockers and carbohydrate blockers.
Weight control prescription formulations such as the amphetamine class can be dangerous and addictive. Newer advances of the serotonin reuptake variety and scientifically developed fat blockers are expensive and typically available only by prescription.
As detailed below, new compositions and formulations have been developed to provide a pair of weight loss mechanisms using proven weight loss technologies. This dual action approach to weight loss produces results beyond what an arithmetic summation of the individual technologies would produce. Little has been found in the literature about combining known mechanisms of weight loss, and nothing has been found using the formulations set forth below.